cladunx2thisisafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Zahlzeit
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cladun x2: This is a Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Character Packs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tef2k (Talk) 03:23, September 6, 2011 Admin ss Yeah, I was going to convert them, then I started a job and have been too tired to Wiki... I'm back now, though, until work starts again tomorrow. Tef2k 23:32, September 11, 2011 (UTC) sorry accidentally added an image named zhbga.gif or something, please remove it. sorry for the trouble, you don't need to reply to this Ey Zahlzeit, ur works in cladun x2 are simply incredible, Lightning and Naruga are in my char rooster now thx to you =) Can i ask u a lil request? Millia Maxwell from Tales of Xillia. Its a hard character and i cannot create it :/ will u help me? =) By "personal character" are you asking if I have a ClaDun sprite I've made to look like me? If so then no, sorry, I don't. Not yet, at least. I'm going to have to go with Neku, from TWEWY. Tef2k 05:45, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Yaargh, I think you should take the skipper to the carribean some time to get the sea grime off ye miff; it was just a thing I say from time to time, yarrgh. LotoPhoenixLord 21:44, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay now you're confusing me. I'm just going to take it you're bored as hell and doing this for kicks. LotoPhoenixLord 21:48, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, comments redacted, please don't modify others' comments like that... it makes people confused and/or upset and the original content is hard for me to find to figure out what's going on. It took me a minute to figure out what was going on and go through the revision history to see that it was just a comment that was miscontrued. I don't think English is Loto's first language, but he's trying his hardest to get his intentions across. That said, if it is an actual trolling/crude comment, feel free to have at it. Those don't have a place here, there IS a difference though. Tef2k 01:14, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Also, we got mentioned on Siliconera so Woo! GO US! "Morning Zahlzeit. :D I was wondering if you could help me to do a request. Well i stumbled on this awhile ago on the jp website : http://loda.jp/classicdungeon/?id=1828. Am hoping you could help me (S.O.S) to convert this one to US. x.x I know if you're busy then maybe this will not be done immediately. I wanted this file to um have a base for gundams, so i could do some. Thanks in advance. :)" - Betafalx Hi! I was trying to add some cladun x2 customs in my game and found a little weird limitation. Naturally each game custom (head/weapon/armor/etc) have up to 64 "slots" as you pointed in the main page (NPUH10114FCSVFC2''(001-064) ''- Character Edits). Since many edits in the wiki are in the same "slot" (like 2 armor edits in the "001" folder), i've tried do change the number in each folder (renaming a folder to '''NPUH10114SVITAMR002 '''for example), but it corrupted the data. I had no idea that the folder content would become unusable. one workaround was to copy the original file to the psp, create a copy in a different slot (using the cladun x2 editor), delete the "original" and placing the other edit with the same folder in there. Not impossible, but it's extremely slow and annoying to do that for every single edit. So... my questions are: is there a way to edit the save in the pc so we can change the folder number without corrupting the save? and is there a program or any other way to make/manage the edits on the PC? Thank You Dukemagus 02:54, September 17, 2011 (UTC) : Saw your post in Tef2k Talk page. Ah so I did nothing wrong after all?LotoPhoenixLord 03:27, September 17, 2011 (UTC) "Uhhh are you having mixed feelings? O.o Anyways thanks. Will anticipate the localization. But will it be done by today or ?" - Betafalx It's all right. Its just how you worded everything was so confusing. And when I saw the wordBlock I though you was going to block me from the site or something. But then I just took it you was bored or something and did that just for kicks. And what do you mean. "Pick-up or not?" LotoPhoenixLord 03:44, September 17, 2011 (UTC) "You know what, instead of you converting the file, I edited the gundam from scratch by copy-pasting it into the grids. Lol. Well at least i got a base now. Thanks. :)" - Betafalx I see. Ok and why Moonstone Pre-say? Is it cause he is kinda close to Azure Kite in a way? Well Hows about this. I try and make it. So far I got the front face View done and I kinda Winged the Back View. Once I get done with this here. I'll send it to you before Putting it on here and let you give the word on putting it on here. The back maybe Winged but it was kinda easy thing to do from looking at a back normal pic. Of Azure Kite.LotoPhoenixLord 05:18, September 17, 2011 (UTC) No Im making Azure Kite. Im using the Front View that I have and Wing the Back and Sides. ( but this I mean Im using the Front View as a Base to make up what the Back and Sides Should look like.) So far I got the Back looking pretty good. What going to kill me is trying to make the side's views. The Right side should be easy as his Right eye is the only eye that shows so All I would have to do is change his Hat mainly and his hair just abit. his Left Side Should be abit easyer but abit harder as it should be his hat and Hair only showing. Then after that I never made Armor before so I dont know how that will turn out. Now his Weapons I dont know. They Look easy to make but how hey'll look when being used is the question.LotoPhoenixLord 05:30, September 17, 2011 (UTC) No final Azure Kite here man. Here what I making/using as a base. http://fc04.deviantart.net/fs17/f/2007/187/0/9/Azure_Kite_by_Zero_Relic.png Copy the Picture and go onto paint and Zoom in on it all the way. LotoPhoenixLord 05:48, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I know the back and side will not come out just right. But so far it coming along nicely for being half-Ass. And I think your confused when I say wing. Where I'm from. When We got nothing but one thing to base on and want to get something done off what we got as a Base. We our action Wing-ing it. I'm not sure if the 2nd ing is to be there or not but when said that what we call going off the base. In better terms. "Wing-ing it" = Making it up as you go off a base. But as for the Flame Azure Kite. ( The Kite with Wings) Hell no Im not making that.LotoPhoenixLord 06:02, September 17, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU!!! You just gave me the thing idea To make the armor ALOT easyer to do....The only thing is. How to take my Azure Kite Base and the Kite Already made and make it look like my base I GOT IT. Damn this might me easyer then I first though. Im just looking at it as if it was hard. Of course I cant fit that WHOLE Base Azure Kite into this make. All I got to do is cut off abit of the stuff like his arms and legs that not really showing so his hands and feet are the main things to work on along with the armor itself and after that.... Why am I here talking about it I did to make it happen..lol Thanks.LotoPhoenixLord 06:13, September 17, 2011 (UTC) There. The pictures of Azure Kite and his Weapon is up tell me what you think is if its Upload Worthy.LotoPhoenixLord 07:42, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Yea I kinda see I need to Work on The Weapon's Black coloring. I just Copyed the Base as it was and it turn out like that, So with what ou said Im going to go in and fix that, And for the Orange Coloring. Isn't he Orange normally and only Red with the Tattoo's marks on his cloth?. And I know I need to make the other Dagger as a Shield. The problem is. The Weapon is to big to fit inside the space the shield has. And Im not sure on how Im going to Down size the Weapon so I can copy and Paste it onto the Shield. Then There the Problem that I will have to make two Different looks for the (Shield) Tri-Blade Front View and Back View Are going to look the same. But I going to have to make a new View so the Left View and Right View are going to look the same. And that there I dont know or feel like doing. I think I did ok over all and Just going to do the small easy Fixs and go ahead and Upload this all. LotoPhoenixLord 08:02, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Alright then. I'll Do alittle Here and there fix's. Alittle Color Changing And Then go to bed and Once Im up again I'll Upload it on here. Fully I dont need to ask on how to do so lol.LotoPhoenixLord 08:19, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Right, sorry about that, I'll make Neku and get back to you, and sorry about the whole Loto thing like I said I wasn't sure what was going on and jumped to (the wrong) conclusions. No worries. I warned you I sucked at spriting. There's my rendition of Neku Tef2k 17:39, September 17, 2011 (UTC) My 2 main characters use the default faces, then the rest are downloaded from others' edits. I can't edit characters for crap. Tef2k 17:40, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Gotta catch a bus - will re-up when I get back. There we go, on the gray mat, non-resized. Tef2k 18:09, September 17, 2011 (UTC) HELP I made a Mistake somehow On the Character.And I cant fix it. T_T Damn I did everything that was said after find out how to put it all in.LotoPhoenixLord 18:21, September 17, 2011 (UTC)